Miracle of Birth
by purplecat41877
Summary: Splinter and Donny go on an outing and Donny ends up helping out a creature in need. Mikey regrets winning a challenge against Raph.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Miracle of Birth**

Fifteen year old Donny was in the lab working on his inventions. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"Everything ok, Leo?" Donny asked with concern.

"Master Splinter wants to see you in his room," Leo replied.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Donny said.

"I'll let him know," Leo said and then left the lab.

Donny continued working until he found a good stopping point. Then he left the lab and headed for Splinter's room.

* * *

Mikey and Raph were in the entertainment area playing a racing game. They were eating pizza and drinking soda between the races.

"The winner of the next race gets the last slice of pizza," Mikey challenged.

"You're on," Raph declared.

"The loser has to do the winner's chores for two weeks."

"You got it."

Mikey and Raph got ready to race. Just then, Leo stepped in front of them.

"I just wanted to let you know that Master Splinter and Donny went to go get supplies," Leo said.

"Want to join us?" Mikey invited.

"I'll pass but thanks," Leo replied. "I'll be in the dojo."

"Fine with me," Raph said as Leo headed towards the dojo.

* * *

Splinter and Donny were in the junkyard trying to find items they could use. They were putting the items into the duffel bag that Donny was carrying.

"See anything else we can use?" Splinter asked.

"Possibly but I'll take a look just to be sure," Donny replied

Splinter nodded in agreement and he and Donny continued to search for supplies. When they couldn't carry anymore, they decided to head back home.

* * *

Leo was practicing in the dojo when he heard an angry scream. Suddenly, Raph charged in and started pounding the punching bag.

"What happened?" Leo asked with concern.

"What do you think?" Raph demanded angrily.

"Mikey won the race?"

"You got it and now I have to do Mikey's chores for two weeks on top of training, patrolling, and my own chores!"

"Why did you agree to the challenge?"

"I thought I'd be the one to win."

"Want to spar?" Leo asked.

"Bring it on," Raph challenged.

Leo got his katanas and Raph got his sais. Then they faced each other and started sparring as soon as Leo gave the signal.

* * *

Donny and Splinter were carrying supplies through the sewers. Eventually, Donny stopped walking when he heard a cat meowing in pain.

"Everything all right, my son?" Splinter asked with concern.

"Sounds like there's a cat nearby that's probably hurt," Donny said, sounded worried.

"Then let us find this cat and help it," Splinter declared, trying to sound brave.

"Yes, Sensei," Donny said and then he and Splinter headed towards the meowing sound.

Eventually, Donny and Splinter found a cat with a large belly in an empty area. Donny carefully approached the cat who walked over and sniffed Donny's hand.

"Do you think you can find out what is going on?" Splinter asked.

Donny carefully felt the cat's stomach and was able to feel some movement inside. He allowed the cat to lie in his lap and said, "She's going to have kittens soon."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Is there anything we need?" Splinter asked.

"Blankets, water, food, a bed, a litter box, and some cat toys," Donny replied.

"I will call Miss O'Neil and see if she can help us out."

"I'd really appreciate that."

Splinter got out his Shell Cell and dialed April O'Neil's number. While he was talking, Donny was trying to make the cat as comfortable as possible.

"Donatello, I need you to stay here while I get the needed supplies from Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones," Splinter instructed.

"Hai, Sensei," Donny agreed. Splinter left the area to meet Casey Jones and April.

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey was playing a video game. He was excited that he didn't have to do his chores for two weeks thanks to winning the final racing game against Raph.

Suddenly, he felt bad about Raph having to do his chores for two weeks. He paused the game and headed for the dojo with the intent of offering to do Raph's chores for two weeks.

Mikey entered the dojo and saw Leo and Raph sparring. He headed over to them and asked, "Raph, can I talk to you?"

"Go on," Leo said. "I'll work on my katas."

Mikey and Raph headed to the back of dojo. Raph asked, "What do you want, Mikey?"

"I wanted to offer to do your chores for the next two weeks since you're doing mine," Mikey replied.

"You don't have to."

"You sure?"

"I'm not happy about it but you won fair and square," Raph admitted.

"You're the best!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Raph.

"Right," Raph said, wrapping his arms around Mikey and then pulling away.

"Let's practice," Mikey suggested, getting out his nunchucks.

"You got it," Raph said, pulling out his sais.

"Count me in," Leo said, walking over while holding his katanas.

* * *

In another part of the sewers, Donny was watching the mother cat and kittens. He was amazed at how small and cute the kittens were.

"I just need to check the kittens," Donny said gently, petting the mother cat who started purring.

"Meow," the mother cat said, and walked over to a corner which allowed Donny to check the kittens. Just then, Splinter arrived with a bag and put it on the ground.

"I see the kittens have been born," Splinter said proudly. "Did you check them?"

"The kittens are healthy and there are four boys and two girls," Donny said. "The gray ones are a boy and a girl, same goes for the orange ones, and the black and white kittens are both boys."

"Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones gave me some food and supplies for the cats."

"I'll set everything up right now but I do have a request."

"What is that?"

"I want to be the one to tell my brothers about the mother cat and kittens in my own time."

"I shall respect your request, my son."

"Thanks, Sensei, I appreciate that."

We should be heading back."

"I just need to make sure the mother cat and kittens have everything they need."

Splinter nodded and Donny checked to make sure there was enough food, water, toys, blankets, and a litter box for the mother cat and kittens. Eventually, Splinter and Donny left the area and headed in the direction of the lair.

* * *

Back at the lair, Leo, Raph, and Mikey were hanging out in the entertainment area chatting happily. Just then, Splinter and Donny entered the lair and Splinter headed for his room while Donny joined his brothers.

"How was the outing with Splinter?" Leo inquired.

"Good," Donny replied. "We managed to find quite a number of useful items."

"Why were you and Splinter out for so long?" Raph inquired.

"I'll fill you in when the time's right," Donny replied. Then he headed for his lab and Mikey ran after him.

"I want to know!" Mikey begged, latching onto Donny's arms. "Please!"

"All right, Mikey," Donny said. "I'll show you on Thanksgiving and it'll worth the wait."

"I love you!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Donny.

"I love you, too," Donny said, wrapping his arms around Mikey.

Donny and Mikey released each other a couple minutes later. Then Mikey joined Leo and Raph in the entertainment area and Donny headed for the lab.

The End


End file.
